


A Meeting on the Road

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Road to Mundburg [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is watching him with an expression caught between amusement and exasperation, with pain underlying it all. "Lord Éomer," he says after a moment of silence between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting on the Road

Éomer touches his heels to Firefoot's sides when he spots the dark-haired figure along the path Aragorn had said they'd taken, his éored following his lead as they surge forward to gallop around and surround the lone man, circling him until Éomer comes to a halt in front of him.

Boromir is watching him with an expression caught between amusement and exasperation, with pain underlying it all. "Lord Éomer," he says after a moment of silence between them. "Have you seen my companions?"

"They are provided with horses to seek out those of your number who were taken by orcs, if they were not killed when I and my éored destroyed those same orcs." Éomer leans back a little in his saddle, studying his sister's husband. "Do you plan to continue to follow after them?"

"I cannot do otherwise, for it is my weakness that allowed their capture." It is nothing less than the sort of thing he expected from Boromir, and Éomer wonders again how his sister puts up with the stubbornness from her husband.

"Having your head rung is not a weakness," he says, instead of voicing the exasperation at Boromir. Particularly since he knows he would be as stubbornly foolish himself, in defense of kith and kin. To hear Aragorn, the halflings are companions that have become close as friends to his sister's husband. "Did you take any other injuries?"

"No." Boromir is silent a moment, looking almost as if he would say something more before he shakes his head to himself. Keeping his peace for now, though Éomer has little doubt it will be something Éowyn will drag from Boromir sooner or later. "Have you a horse to spare?"

"Not if you're going to continue chasing after your companions and do yourself a greater injury." Éomer watches Boromir's expression darken with frustration. "And if I didn't think I'd do you greater harm, I'd cuff you - as I'm sure my sister would be glad to hear, if she knew you were planning to be a fool rather than returning home to her."

An expression that Éomer would call fear on anyone else crosses Boromir's face for a fleeting moment before it's banished beneath annoyance.

"I'll even provide you an escort to the Mering Stream; set you on the road to Mundburg," Éomer adds before Boromir can open his mouth to make some objection.

Boromir watches him, and then nods, though he seems to be caught between relief and frustration. When Éomer whistles, and one of the riderless horses comes to him, it takes Boromir a moment longer than Éomer expects to swing into the saddle, but not enough more to truly worry him. At least not when Boromir will be in the company of Éomer's éored to the Mering Stream.


End file.
